Fire - If you don't let it start, you won't have to stop it.
Two serious PIFs from the 1980s that involve kitchen fires. Both of these PIFs are narrated by the late Tony Jay. Overfilling a Chip Pan Nicknames: Hellfire, Frollo's guide of preventing chip pan fires, Description: We start as a woman is filling up a fat pan with oil a bit too much, as the narrator explains the hazards, the oil bubbles over the edge of the pan when she adds the chips and then it catches fire. Then, as the narrator explains the safety procedures, she turns off the heat, then she dampens the tea towel under a tap and places it over the flames to put it out. She then backs away from the pan, coughing for air. The last shot focuses on the pan as the message "FIRE. IF YOU DON'T LET IT START, YOU WON'T HAVE TO STOP IT." FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: Sound effects (e.g. sizzling and fire cracking) are heard in the background as Tony Jay narrates "A chip pan more than half full of oil or fat will bubble over when you add the chips, and then catch fire. If this happens to you, First, turn off the heat. Second, run a tea towel under the tap and ring it out til it's damp. Then, place it over the flames. Finally, leave the pan alone until it's completely cooled down. Of course, if you don't overfill your chip pan, you won't have to do any of this. Fire. If you don't let it start, you won't have to stop it." Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. Leaving a Pan unattended Description: We see a woman exiting the kitchen to answer the telephone, unaware that the heat is making the pan hot and then it catches fire. The woman notices this and as the narrator explains the safety procedures, she turns off the heat, then dampens the tea towel and extinguishes the fire with it by placing it over the pan. Then, she backs away to open the windows to let the smoke out and then leaves the kitchen for air. The last shot focuses on the pan with steam billowing from the tea towel as the same message from the previous PIF appears. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: Sound effects (e.g. telephone ringing, and fire cracking) are heard in the background as Tony Jay narrates "If you leave your pan of cooking fat or oil with the heat on, it's going to get very hot. When it gets hot enough, it'll catch fire. When you notice it, First, turn off the heat. Second, run a tea towel under a tap and ring it out until it's just damp. Third, place it over the area of the fire. Forth, leave the pan alone until it's completely cooled down. Of course, if you don't leave your chip pan unattended, you won't have to do any of this. Fire. If you don't let it start, you won't have to stop it." Availability: Rare, seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. Category:PIFs Category:Fire Safety PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1980's PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:Television PIFs